With Us or Against Us
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Jack Frost is a Nazi officer and has a major crush on his worst enemy, the leader of the Resistance, Elsa. When order is given to capture her, will Jack be able to do it? Can he figure out who out of his companions is the spy? Can Elsa save all her friends and her relationship with Jack? Can Flynn get the girl of his dreams? Please R&R more Disney characters included! love y'all 3
1. Leader of The Resistance

**Hi y'all! here's my new story. it's different from my other ones, and i bet your thinking, 'what? Natzi? dafaq' but i promise you'll enjoy it ;) please read and review!**

Elsa ran. Of course she ran, no sane person just stood there when two Nazi Officers were coming at them full speed. It wasn't her fault that she wanted to check out the new German captain, Hans that just arrived. It also wasn't her fault that she barged straight into _him._ She didn't have time to see his face, only to nose dive into his uniform – which was German, Jeesh – before scrambling away and continuing to run. Elsa was obviously much faster than the officer – she wasn't the leader of the Resistance for nothing. But the man, Officer Jack Frost, had seen her and was awestruck by her beauty. Pale gold hair in a braid, bright blue eyes blazing with fire and girly curves contained within a white shirt and black pants. She sped past him and in that second he thought he never saw a more beautiful person in his life.

**Arandelle Resistance Force headquarters. **

Elsa tapped the code – three hard taps, on knuckle rap – onto the heavy, metal abandoned – looking doors. Immediately the doors screeched open, revealing a tall, blonde man that looked entirely made of muscle, with a big nose and a kind face, carrying a huge machine gun.

''Hi Kris'' Elsa said to Kristoff. The blonde nodded in response. Elsa walked inside the room. It looked like the inside of a plane hangar, with metal walls and echoing space. In the middle of the room stood a wooden conference table, around which sat a few people that were the highest ranking people in the resistance. Anna, Elsa's little sister, was rubbing her eyes sleepily, staring at the papers scattered in front of her. It was only past 5 am, but the Resistance was on their feet. Anna – as always – had the most terrible bed hair, her ginger locks sticking out everywhere. Hiccup, a small, freckled boy, was polishing his gun busily, stopping only to smile at Elsa when she walked in. North and Sandy, the actual leaders, were speaking quietly at the corner of the table. Elsa normally pretended to be the leader in case a surprise attack was launched. Their life was more valuable than hers. Their Plug – or secret spy – Merida, was at the Northern Isles Headquarters. Merida, the best actress out of all of them, pretended to be a Nazi half the time to gather information about attacks and future plans. Elsa set her gun that she kept concealed under her shirt, down on the table and began her report on Hans.

**Northern Isles Head quarters**

''Jack, you cannot think of a Resistance Girl as pretty!'' Rapunzel whispered to her twin brother.

''I'm not saying she was pretty.'' Jack mumbled. ''I'm saying she was beautiful. More beautiful than anyone I ever saw.''

Rapunzel crossed her arms and sat back in her comfortable chair. The two of them were sitting in Flynn's office, which was full of soft material, expensive furniture and alcohol. Flynn himself was swinging in his chair, a lit cigarette in his hand.

''You better not tell him.'' Rapunzel jabbed her finger at Flynn, before giving Jack a small smile. ''It'll pass.''

''I doubt that. I mean, she was totally gorgous. Think white blond hair, big blue eyes…and that smile. Trust me on that one.'' Rapunzel opened her mouth to say something.

At that moment, Captain Hans strode in. He had a straight posture and a pinched face. Behind him trailed Merida, their Lieutenant. Her frizzy red hair was tied back, her eyes concealed by glasses. She wore a too big uniform. Without the hair, someone might have mistaken her for a man. Rapunzel and Jack shot to their feet, Flynn right behind them. They saluted Hans, who nodded at them.

''I wish I had time to get to know all of you better, but I don't.'' Hans said in a voice that suggested he was glad he didn't have the time. ''My being here is not a coincidence. We have finally found out who the Leader of The Resistance Force is.'' Hans threw a blurry white and black photo on the table. Jack's inside's clenched.

''Elsa Quinn.''


	2. Van Scene

**Hey y'all! in this chapter we're gonna have a bit of Jelsa going on :3 enjoy ;)**

Jack looked at himself in a mirror. He ditched his uniform, and now wore a plain white shirt and black pants. He looked ordinary, not like a Nazi soldier at all. Elsa would not suspect a thing. Jack gulped. He couldn't disobey orders just because of a beautiful girl…right? With a deep breath, he left his room. Flynn, looking annoyed, stood in the corridor, wearing a black t-shirt and old jeans. Without a word they went for Flynn's truck. Rapunzel came running towards them, her waist long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail. She wore her uniform; A tight dark-green long-sleeved jacket with a black collar and multiple buttons, matching pants and black boots. Her cap sat atop her head.

''Be careful, okay, Bro?'' she said, standing on her tip toes and giving Jack a kiss on the cheek. He ruffled her hair.

''Will do''

Flynn suddenly looked awkward and pissed off at the same time, and he looked away. With a little shuffle, Rapunzel stood on her tiptoes again and kissed Flynn's cheek also. He looked surprised, but immediately his eyes lit up.

''You be careful too.'' She said with a smile, before marching back to the Head Quarter building. Flynn grinned and got in the truck, behind the wheel. Marvelling over the last few minutes he didn't relise Jack biting his lip and fidgeting the whole way to the street Elsa was spotted last.

Elsa groaned and kicked a stone. North had decided to plan an attack on the Nazi Head Quarters because of Hans, but they didn't even have enough information on him. He relived her earlier that day so now Elsa ditched her uniform which was basically a white shirt, black pants, grey jumper and multiple badges up the arms. The uniform she wasn't allowed to wear outside of the HQ. Now she wore a simple flowery dress with the Nazi badge on her arm she was compiled to wear, the only thing she had that suited the boiling hot weather. Oh, how she hated summer. Too hot. Her hair was let out and fell loosely around her shoulders. All around her people walked quickly, doing shopping, each and every one of them with the Nazi badge on their arm. In between them milled Nazi German officers, oblivious to her, just sitting there, waiting for her Plug. Speaking of which was now casually walking over to her. Merida sat down next to Elsa and they did a big show of hugging. Merida's hair was out in a puff and she wore a deep red shirt and black shorts, with the Nazi badge pinned to her arm. She ditched the glasses and straight expression she wore when she pretended to be a Nazi Officer. She had a dog on a leash. The ''I'm taking my dog out and accidentally bumped into my friend who totally isn't part of the Resistance'' excuse.

''Anything new?'' Elsa asked under her breath. Merida nodded solemnly.

''They're onto us. You're wanted. Hans came in yesterday and showed us a blurry photo of you and told us to find you. He thinks you're the leader of the resistance.'' Merida gripped Elsa's hand tightly. ''You have to hide, Elsa. And I mean it. Hans is dangerous, very dangerous. Contact the Underground Resistance, they'll understand.'' There was an edge to her voice.

''Merida, what are you talking about? I have my duties, I can't just go into hiding.'' Elsa said.

''You have to.'' Merida said in a low voice. ''Elsa, please. I already sent a Synonym to North.''

Elsa bit her lip.

''But Anna and the rest…''

''This is for the best. They find you, they will find out the location of the Resistance eventually.'' Merida said firmly. Elsa nodded once.

''Go now. And watch out for them lot. Hans will either send a girl with long blond hair, or a guy with completely white hair or a guy with brown hair and a beard. Got that?''

''Blonde girl, white haired guy, person with beard. Roger'' Elsa recited. Merida hugged her hard.

''I'll see you soon.''

Elsa started walking away. Merida hung out around the space where they were sitting for a few minutes as not to appear suspicious, letting the dog walk around, before getting up and walking away in the opposite direction.

Jack spotted her before Flynn did. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught. She could make any man's heart stop. Her hair was out and she wore a beautiful dress that fitted her perfectly. Jack kept back the urge to sight. Flynn followed his line of vision to the girl walking down the road, casually. He wolf whistled.

''Okay, now that's something. Didn't think she'd be this pretty, I mean all we got was a blurry black and white photo.'' He grinned and Jack kept back the punch he was dying to throw in Flynn's face. Flynn was a good guy, a sensitive and kind person hiding behind a mask of toughness and carelessness that had a major crush on Rapunzel. Flynn got out of the van and gestured for Jack to follow him. Jack counted to ten and reminded himself he had orders.

_She's just a beautiful girl, just a beautiful girl, just a beautiful girl…_

Jack scrambled out of the van and followed Flynn to where Elsa was.

Someone tapped Elsa on the shoulder and she whirled round, casually touching the dagger she had concealed on a belt on her thigh, under her dress. To her surprise she saw two boys, one with brown hair and a beard, the other with completely white hair. The boy with the white hair immediately attracted her. He had beautiful blue eyes and a handsome face. His muscles were visible under his clothes. Both the men wore the Nazi badges.

''How can I help you?'' Elsa asked in a casual voice, trying not to think about the fact that the White haired boy was staring at her, practically drooling.

''Are you alone, miss?'' The guy with the beard asked smoothly.

''Oh, yes'' Elsa said, trying to be girly and innocent when she wanted to bash his face in for wasting her time. She subconsciously noticed that she was in a more deserted part of the street and her hand hovered over the dagger again. ''But my house is just around the corner.''

''How would you like us to escort you?'' the man with the beard asked.

''Oh, that's very kind of you but…'' and then her eyes widened.

_Hans will either send a girl with long blond hair, or a guy with completely white hair or a guy with brown hair and a beard._

_Guy with completely white hair or a guy with brown hair and a beard. _

_White hair. Beard. _

''Shit'' realisation dawned on Elsa and she whirled round to make a run for it. Before she could go more than a few steps something hit her at the back of her head and her world went black.

Jack caught Elsa just in time before she hit the pavement. She was light as a feather. Flynn looked at the gun he held, which he hit Elsa over the head with, shrugged and looked at Jack.

''Get in the back with her, disarm her and make sure she stays unconscious. I'm gonna drive.''

Jack nodded and opened the back doors of the Van. The space was big, with benches running along both the walls. It was completely cut off from the driver's seat, separated by a smooth wall. Jack locked the doors and flicked the switch. A single light bulb flickered to life and dangled from the celling as the truck lurched forward. Jack sat down on one of the benches. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled Elsa in his lap, so her legs were across his, dangling a few centimetres above the ground – she was at least half a head smaller than Jack – and her head rested against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she looked so beautiful that Jack had to mentally slap himself for the naughty thoughts he was having. With a sight he stared at her. He didn't know Elsa. He often heard of her sneaking inside the HQ and her successful escapes, and, although he would never admit it in front of Flynn, it made him want to laugh at how his guards were outwitted by a single girl. And when he saw her, running away from the guards and past him, an unstoppable tornado, he couldn't help but want to have her for himself. She was so fierce and gorgeous and brave…

Jack sighted again. Was it possible to fall in love with someone you never even spoken to? The boy absent mindedly tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered against her cheek and he softly moved them across her neck and down her shoulder, until it was looped around her waist. To his surprise, she shifted and snuggled into his neck. It was a simple movement, just her pressing her cheek against his neck, but it brought a blush to Jack's face. He pried one of his hands away from Elsa's waist and took her hand. It was smooth under his fingers, and so small. He traced his thumb against her palm, over and over. Then he remembered what Flynn had said about disarming her. Jack awkwardly patted her sides, looking for hidden guns. He moved her a bit and something dug into his leg. He looked down, surprised, and saw a barely audible bump on her thigh. He gulped.

She had a dagger strapped to her thigh. And he had to get it.

Turning very, very red Jack, who never had much experience with Women, gently lifted his hand and tugged the hem of Elsa's dress up. He tried not to look, but he couldn't. Jack tugged it up and few more inches. He could see the sharp end of the knife, flat against Elsa's skin. With a deep breath, the boy pulled the dress higher. If he pulled it a bit more, he would see the dagger _and_ her underwear. Gathering his courage, Jack took a deep breath again and…

Elsa's eyes shot open and she looked at Jack. Then she saw she was sitting on his lap. Then she saw him pulling her dress up. She opened her mouth and screamed.

**There you have it! i know, more jelsa, more jelsa. tell you what, the more you review, the more i will put in ^_^ thank you to everyone who reviewed, i'm so so so glad you liked my story. i love y'all! if you review, Olaf will give you a warm hug 3**


	3. Panic on the Van floor

**Chapter Three**

**Hey y'all! another chapter! enjoy!**

SLAP!

Elsa jumped to the opposite side of the van and drew her dagger quickly, slashing her skin. She was so pumped up on adrenaline she didn't even feel the pain. Jack held the cheek she's slapped, surprised. Elsa was surprised too. She should have done something more effective, like broken his nose or punched him in the stomach of kicked him you-know-where, but him doing something like that, made her reaction become girly. A girl gets sexually assaulted by a guy? Slap him.

Elsa pointed the dagger at Jack and the boy put his hands up.

''Wait, your misunderstanding!'' He cried. Elsa swept her eyes around the van and gasped.

''You sneaky, perverted, kidnapping son of a bitch!'' She yelled.

''Please, I can explain!'' He said. Sure, explain kidnapping a girl and looking up her skirt. Elsa lunged forward and slashed at Jack. His shirt ripped and blood poured down his arm. The cut was shallow but it did make Jack hiss in pain. Elsa lunged again, but Jack caught her arm mid-air and twisted it so she cried out, the dagger falling from her hand. It hurt him to have to hurt her. But Elsa wasn't done. She did a backflip, twisting her hand away and delivering a sharp kick to Jack's middle. The boy hit the wall of the van but immediately got up, wincing. He blocked her punch and caught both her arms spinning her around, so she had her back against his chest, her arms crisscrossed and held firmly in place by Jack's hands.

''You little, dirty bastard.'' She spat and back kicked him, sending him sprawled on the floor. Jack caught Elsa's ankle, so she landed on the floor next to him, banging her head so hard it made her vision blurry. Jack rolled over on top of her and pinned her wrists down.

''Calm down.'' He ordered.

''Calm down my ass! Like hell I will!'' She yelled, struggling. ''Get off me, you freakin' nymho-maniac Nazi idiot''

Jack had never been called so many names in his life.

''I wasn't going to rape you!'' He yelled.

''Of course you weren't, that's why you were looking up my skirt. Like hell I'm going to believe that.'' Elsa didn't cease her struggling.

''I was trying to get your dagger!'' Jack said desperately. Elsa brought her knee up, aiming for Jack's stomach but he caught it with his hand, which left her hand free. She pulled her fist back, and he caught it too.

''Stop it!'' Jack pinned both her arms over her head again and her legs down with his. Elsa breathed hard but now she was completely disabled, unable to move. The car stopped and doors to the van opened. Flynn stood there, his arms crossed, a smirk on his face when he saw Jack and Elsa.

''This isn't what it looks like'' Jack spluttered.

''Get him off me!'' Elsa screeched. Flynn chuckled and threw a pair of handcuffs at Jack.

''Get her into this, we're here. Her cell is ready.'' He ordered before sauntering off. Elsa gave Jack a piercing glare as he slowly got off of her. In a mili second she was on her feet, making a run for the doors. Jack caught her by the waist and brought her down hard on her bum. After a few minutes of struggling, cursing and yelling Elsa's wrists were in cuffs, Jack holding her arm hard, making her winced. He was pissed off. She was pissed off. Both were flushed, with messy hair and tattered clothes. Jack was surprised to see Flynn, Rapunzel and another person standing in front of a large, grey building with a high-voltage, barb wire fence surrounding it and a dozen guards posted at every corner.

''Officer Hans had moved us here for the next few weeks. We're to question the captive and get the location of the Resistance Head Quarters out of her.'' Flynn said. Rapunzel ran over to Jack and hugged him tightly. Jack's free arm pressed her against him.

''Good lord, Jack, your bleeding!'' Rapunzel cried, pointing at his arm. Then she pointed at Elsa's leg, where a thin line of scarlet was running down her leg. ''So is she!''

''It's nothing.'' They said at the same time and glared at each other.

''I'll get you bandaged up. 'Rapunzel said. The third person skipped over to them. It was a small man, no older than nineteen, with a red nose and light blond hair.

''Hi, I'm Olaf!'' he said. ''I'm in charge of the unit we're putting Miss Quinn in.''

Jack nodded and Olaf extended his arm.

''I'll take her from here and get her bandaged up somewhere.'' He said. Jack suddenly felt the urge to keep Elsa by his side, not to give her to anyone else. But he couldn't, so he reluctantly handed Elsa over to Olaf, who marched her off to her cell, whilst the girl spat a string of curses at him.

**Arandelle Head Quarters **

''Where the hell is she?'' Anna walked around the conference table, hands pulling at her hair. Kristoff had his head in his hands and was groaning softly. Hiccup looked near tears.

''She should be here by now!'' Kristoff mumbled.

''And with that Synonym from Merida. Maybe someone did get to her.'' North scratched his head. Sandy was silently panicking.

''We've got to ask Mer. Tell her to check out the cells at the HQ! If she's somewhere, it's probably there.'' Anna cried.

''But what if she's somewhere else?'' Hiccup whispered.

''But that's where they keep their captives.'' Kristoff said.

''I'll contact Merida.'' North decided, getting up. The Resistance members saluted him and they piled out of the room.

**How'dya like that! review please!**


	4. Cell scene (too many scenes)

**Hey y'all! here's the next chapter hope you like it! REVIEW!**

Jack was marvelling over his office. He got an office! In the small building he and Flynn and Rapunzel were living for the time being, each of them had their own office. His was small and cosy, with a big desk and a chair in the middle for interviewing a person. That said person was Elsa. Olaf marched in, dragging the struggling Elsa with him and sat her in the chair, closing the doors behind him.

''Hello, Elsa'' Jack said calmly.

''Hi, Mr Rapist'' Elsa sneered. Jack shot her the bird.

''It's Jack.'' The boy said, coldly. He noticed her leg was bandaged. She was in a white shirt and pants now – the prison uniform. ''So, you're the leader of the Resistance?''

Elsa said nothing and crossed her arms over her chest.

''I repeat, are you the leader of the Resistance?'' Elsa still refused to answer so he walked over to her, where she was chained by the ankle to the chair, and kneeled down so he was face to face with her. ''You know, this could get _very _unpleasant for you.'' He said in a low, menacing voice. ''And very painful'.

Of course he wouldn't hurt her, not now and not ever. But he hoped she would get moved by the threat. She didn't even wince.

''Bring in the whip.'' Elsa said with a tight grin.

''So, you're not the leader of the Resistance, to which we will have to hunt down the Underground and find out who is.'' Jack said. Elsa gulped and rolled her eyes.

''Yes, I'm the leader of the Resistance. Happy?'' Elsa looked up at the celling.

''Yes'' _No_. ''What is the location of The Resistance Head Quarters?''

Elsa said nothing. Jack sighted and strode over to her. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it painfully. Elsa winced but kept her mouth shut. Jack pulled her to her feet.

''Answer my question.'' He ordered. ''Or you'll die.''

Elsa laughed.

''You really think I would tell you the location of the Resistance HQ? Are you stupid? Go ahead, torture me, kill me, I don't care. I'm not going to tell you.''

Jack's heart contracted at how brave she was, even in the presence of death. Jack called for Olaf.

''I'm gonna take her to her cell.'' He announced. ''Take a break or something.''

Olaf grinned and sauntered off. Jack took Elsa by the elbow and led her away, towards her cell. The cell was plain and empty and isolated from the rest of the cells. There was a single bed with grey sheets and a tiny, window covered with bars. There were two chairs in the corner of the cell as well. Jack pushed Elsa inside the cell and to her surprise, walked in after her, locking the small, metal doors behind him, confining her to four walls. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of being alone with Jack. Still, she snarled at him.

''Get out.''

''You don't give me orders.'' Jack sat down on her bed, whilst she stood in the centre of the room. He gestured to the space next to him. ''Sit down, I want to talk to you without Olaf listening.''

''You don't give me orders.'' Elsa mimicked him, sitting on one of the chairs. Jack frowned and pointed at the space next to him.

''Sit here.''

''no.''

Jack rolled his eyes, stood up, picked the screeching Elsa up and dumped her on the bed next to him. She was sitting in the corner, her back pressed against the wall, with Jack sitting sideways, blocking her path of escape. Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. They just sat in silence for a few minutes.

''If you're not gonna ask me any more ridiculous questions, then leave, I want to take a nap.'' Elsa hissed.

''Take a nap, then.''

''Not with you here. You're a perv.''

''I told you, I was trying to get your dagger.'' Jack growled. ''I'm surprised you haven't tried to escape yet.''

''Have too.'' Elsa said, slipping her shirt off of her shoulder. ''They nearly broke my arm. Suckers.''

There was a nasty bruise covering her arm. Jack tried to cover up the blush that spread across his face upon having Elsa reveal so much skin to him. He touched the bruise lightly and Elsa winced.

''Sorry.'' He murmured, his fingers skimming her skin. Elsa looked away but didn't slap his hand away. Without thinking, Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to the bruise. Elsa gasped.

''W-what are you doing?'' she cursed herself for stuttering.

''Kissing it better.'' Jack murmured. Elsa looked at him with wide eyes when he didn't pull away, his lips gently brushing her neck and traveling to her jaw. He kissed it softly and put an arm around her waist. Why was she letting him do that? He was the enemy!

He didn't feel like an enemy though. Jack turned her gently towards him and pecked her lips. Elsa was now full out blushing, but she didn't have the will to fight him. When she didn't push him away, Jack kissed her harder, but still briefly. His hand travelled up her back, tracing gentle patterns over the material of her shirt. Elsa let her eyes fall shut and gave in to his touch, letting him tilt his head and deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly against his lips. He shifted so he was above her and not breaking the kiss started to undo her buttons. Elsa's eyes snapped open. What was she _doing_!? He was a Nazi, an enemy; he had her locked up in a cell. And it didn't matter that he made her feel all those things, she still shouldn't be doing this with him.

Elsa pushed firmly against his chest.

''Jack, that's enough.'' She breathed. When he didn't listen, she moved away. ''Jack, stop, we can't be doing this.''

''Yeah we can'' he murmured, kissing her neck.

''No, we can't. Jack! Listen to me; we're supposed to hate each other!'' Elsa cried, trying desperately to get Jack off of her.

''I can't hate you.'' He looked into her eyes.

''You're going to have to try.'' She said firmly and shoved him off her. He sat on his heels, looking like a sad, lost puppy and all Elsa wanted to do was to put her hands around his neck and hug him like there was no tomorrow. But she couldn't.

''Go.'' She said.

''Elsa…''

''Just go. Please.'' Elsa whispered her voice breaking. He touched her cheek briefly.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' Then he got up and left.

**Arandelle Head Quarters**

''A synonym just came from Merida.'' North said solemnly. ''Elsa isn't at the Southern Isles Head Quarter, although Hans' closest agents aren't either. I'm afraid that Elsa has been taken somewhere else. Somewhere we don't know about.''

''Then we have to find her.'' Anna said firmly.

''Yes, we do.''

**Okay, i did not plan to actually make Jack and Elsa go all make-out on me but...but...it just happened! tell me if you like the romance or if i should slow down a little but ^_^ and review, yeah! i love y'all!**


	5. Office Scene (okay, way too many scenes)

**Hey y'all! here's the next chapter! i'm sorry Jack is being so cold and scary, but he's just acting to scare Elsa and get her to tell him where the Resistance Head Quarters are in. There's gonna be some Krisanna :3 enjoy ;)**

Anna, Kristoff and Hiccup stood in a straight line in front of North and Sandy. Anna and Kristoff were dressed in Nazi uniforms and carried guns. Hiccup had rags on and handcuffs on his hands. North nodded.

''Repeat the strategy.''

''We go in, pretend to be Nazi German Officers bringing Hiccup for an interview. Anna takes care of Hans; I take care of the guards. Hiccup finds the files on prisoners and finds out where Elsa is.'' Kristoff recited in one breath. North nodded again and signalled for them to get out of the van. The three of them soundlessly slipped out and marched to the main doors to the Southern Isles headquarters. It was guarded by two men in Nazi uniforms, each holding a dangerous looking gun. They aimed them at the trio.

''Who goes there?'' one barked. Kristoff stood up straight and looked down on the two men.

''We come from the north border. We have a Resistance Spy with us.'' Kristoff flicked a false ID at the guards. They nodded and stepped apart, letting them walk through the doors. Anna and Kristoff held Hiccup firmly by the arms and led them towards where Hans' office was, according to North's instructions. They lined against the wall.

''I'll take care of the guards.'' Kris breathed. ''You go and get Hans to leave the office. Hiccup, you come with me.''

Anna nodded and walked behind Kristoff. He started talking to the Guards, explaining why Hiccup was with him. Anna knocked on the doors softly and went in. She quickly remembered to salute the man. He was tall, with a strong jaw and a mop of dark brown hair. His face was handsome but just thinking what he could have done to her sister made her grit her teeth. Hans looked up, his face impassive and raised his eyebrow at Anna.

''Yes?''

''Officer Hans.'' Anna said smoothly, smiling flirtiously at him. A smirk spread across his face. ''I was assigned to…help you today.''

''I wasn't informed.'' Hans said in a tone that suggested he didn't mind not being informed.

''Oh, the messenger got caught up in a…Blizzard!'' Anna said quickly, hitching her skirt up so Hans wouldn't notice her nervousness. The man's gaze immediately travelled to Anna's legs.

''its summer.''

''Blizzard? Did I say blizzard? I meant blitz. There was some bombing from…uh…those dirty scumbags from the Resistance.'' Anna said, stepping closer to Hans and trying to hide her revulsion.

''I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name.'' Hans said, lust visible in his eyes.

''Jessica, sir'' Anna undid the top button of her shirt.

''Care for a walk?'' Hans asked, taking her hand in his and pulling her to the doors before she could answer. _Bingo_. Leaving, she saw Kristoff and Hiccup, standing by the doors. The guards were nowhere to be seen. She looked over her shoulder and caught Kristoff's gaze, and crossed her fingers behind her back, their sign for '_Make it Quick_.' Kristoff nodded shortly before pulling Hiccup into the room they just left. Hans didn't even notice. Anna tried not to stumble as the man pulled her down the corridor. They made it into an isolated corner at the end of one of the corridors. It was dark-ish and Hans pulled her there. She was surprised when he started out right making out with her. He was sloppy and disgusting and Anna held back the urge to puke. His hands roamed over her body and she prayed for Kristoff to be done before this went too far. One of Hans' hands pulled back the collar of her shirt and he started sucking on her neck. It was all Anna could do without kicking him in the balls and screaming. His other hand travelled up her leg, hitching her skirt even higher. Then Hans undid his shirt, pulling her into another kiss.

_Think about something else, think about something else_… Anna ordered herself when he slipped off his shirt.

Kristoff slipped into Hans' office and immediately let go of Hiccup. They started rummaging through the shelves and desks, trying to find the files on The Prisoners. Hiccup squealed as he pulled out a dark brown folder. Kristoff looked over his shoulder as the smaller boy flicked through the pages.

''There!'' Kristoff pointed to a page where a grainy black and white photo or Elsa was taped; next to it was a bunch of information. Kristoff skimmed through it.

_Leader of the Resistance… Last seen in the Village square…Wanted…_

Kristoff grinned as he got to the part they were looking for. Suddenly the doors burst open and guards filed in.

''Who are you?'' One ordered as Hiccup hid the file behind him. Kristoff once again flashed the ID card at them.

''I was interrogating this prisoner.'' Kristoff said coldly. The guards – there was about four of them – stepped forward. Without a warning, Kristoff yelled 'Run!' and they broke through the startled group, speeding out of the doors. Kristoff glanced back to see Hiccup hard on his heels. He ran for the general direction where Elsa and Hans had headed and prayed he would find them. He turned a corner and nearly stopped. There was Anna, the buttons of her shirt undone nearly all the way, showing her bra, and Hans without a shirt, looming over her. Anna looked relieved when she saw her two friends running towards her. Kristoff shoved Hans out of the way, furious, and grabbed Anna's hand. They ran down the hallway and burst out of random doors. They could hear shooting behind them and Hans screeching orders. Thankfully the exit turned out to be the main entrance and their Van was already waiting. North shoved the doors open and they hoped in, the van moving before they could even sit down. Breathing hard, they dumped themselves on the benches and Anna started hastily doing up her buttons.

''What were you doing with him?'' Hiccup asked with a grin, once he regained his breath.

''Distracting. As per order.'' Anna shuddered. Kristoff clenched his jaw. He didn't like seeing her being touched by that guy. Any guy, to be honest.

''What's this?'' Kristoff asked, lightly touching Anna's neck.

''Holy shit, did he give me a hicky!?'' Anna cried in dismay. Kristoff crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Hiccup smiled knowingly.

''I think our dear Kris might have the tiniest crush on you.'' He whispered to Anna, who blushed and nudged Hiccup.

''Did you get it?'' North asked. Kristoff nodded.

''Justice Court. I know the co-ordinates.''

888

Elsa rubbed her eyes sleepily for the _nth_ time. She hadn't eaten anything, in fear the food might be poisoned, and was falling asleep from where she was standing. She couldn't get the events of the past night out of her head. And now here she was, standing in the middle of Jack's office with Olaf holding her by the arm. Jack strolled in, looking gorgeous, and gestured for Olaf to leave. Then he sat down on his desk and eyed Elsa.

''I hope you slept well.'' Jack said casually, as if he didn't remember what they did the night before. Elsa said nothing. ''I see we're still being stubborn.''

Still nothing. Jack hopped off the desk and walked over to Elsa, standing so close her nose nearly brushed his chest. He reached out to take her arm and she suddenly pushed him away, anger flashing through her face.

''don't touch me, you scumbag. You think I'm easy, huh? That you're better so you can just have me. I'm not like that.'' She spat and Jack looked taken aback.

''Elsa, I wasn't…''

''And look at you, pretending not to remember what you did last night.''

''What I did?'' Jack asked, annoyed. ''I'm sorry but you didn't seem to mind. You didn't even tell me to stop.''

Elsa was stunned into silence. Then she gritted her teeth and looked away. Jack took a step back.

''Where are the Resistance headquarters?'' He asked, his calm self-back.

''I'm not gonna tell you shit'' Elsa informed him. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

''You will do as I say'' He hissed in her ear. Jack wasn't a patient person and the girl in front of him was testing him.

''Let go, you jerk! You're hurting me!'' Elsa growled, trying to pull away.

''And I'll hurt you even more, unless you answer my questions.'' He shoved her against the wall, grabbing her waist roughly and looking into her eyes. Her small wrists were above her head, held by one of his hands. ''You wouldn't want that, would you?'' Elsa looked scared but Jack wasn't intending on letting her go. Instead, he pressed himself against her harder, so she had to turn her face away unless she wanted their noses to touch. ''Would you?'' Jack asked in a low voice. Elsa shook her head, terrified. ''Good.'' Jack let her wrists go but didn't pull away, his hand resting on her hip. This wasn't him. Jack desperately wanted to hug Elsa, to tell her not to be scared of him, that he wouldn't hurt her. But he knew that wouldn't work. He was so close that their chests were touching; one of his legs jammed in between hers.

''Jack, stop it'' She whimpered.

''Stop what? I'm just doing my job.'' He said coldly.

''I thought you were different.'' She said softly, looking into his eyes. His eyes softened but he still didn't pull away.

''where's the headquarters?'' He asked again.

''I'm not going to tell you.'' She said firmly.

''don't think I won't hurt you, because I will.'' Jack growled, losing his patience.

''Go on then.'' She breathed. The doors swung open and Olaf strode in. Upon seeing the pair he reeled back.

''Sorry, wrong moment. I have to take Elsa back now.'' He said with a sheepish smile. Jack slowly, deliberately pulled away.

''She's all yours.'' He said. Elsa turned around, took a step towards Olaf before stopping and looking Jack straight in the eye.

''I hate you.'' She whispered and Jack felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces.

**Thanks a bunch for reading this! Please take a few minutes to review! I'm getting really little reviews so i dont know if you guys like it. If i get three more reviews i promise to update sunday or monday! Love you all!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey y'all!

So basically, i have three stories i'm working on and i decided to put one of them in a Hiatus because it's just too much. I've got a lot of stuff going on right now, like GCSE options and moving houses and trying to get over my best friend leaving for LA, so i can't manage writing three stories, especially not since i have to share the computer with my twin sister. I can't stop writing Disney Games because everyone loves it so i decided to cut off another one, the least popular story. But suddenly everyone's like 'YOU CAN'T' which made me re thing that decision.

So ladies and gentlemen, i'm very sorry but i won't be continuing to write _With us or Against Us_ for a while, please forgive me anyone who loves the story, feel free to strangle me in my sleep. i love y'all so much, and thank you for all the lovely reviews. 3


End file.
